Just Another Meat Thing
by Demon of the Sky
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode 'Kilokhan is Coming to Town'. Servo and Kilokhan seemed to have destroyed each other. Leaving Malcolm with a lot of guilt, the Syber Squad without Sam and the entire world with a huge new problem.


Just Another Meat Thing  
  
Author's Note: Alternate Ending to the episode 'Kilokhan is Coming to Town'. What if instead of Sam reentering his body, Kilokhan being reborn and everyone losing there memory, something else, something worse happened? Hope you enjoy.  
Jennifer and Malcolm starred at the screen in front of them. Servo had done it, with a power surge he had deleted Kilokhan, but at what price? The system around Servo fell to pieces. Servo tried to escaped but nothing had happened.   
  
Suddenly, Sydney, Amp and Tanker came out of there frozen states,. Kilokhan earlier attack had some how made them completely motionless, and no longer self conscious.   
  
"Jennifer?" Sydney asked, her eyes adjusting. "Malcolm?" The idea of Malcolm being in Sam's basement was very odd indeed.  
  
"Man what did Kilokhan hit us with?" Tanker asked. All three of them suddenly remembered the entire event.   
  
"Kilokhan! He knows who we are know, we've gotta tell....." Amp began saying, completely forgetting about the presence of Malcolm and Jennifer, when he noticed Sam, lying unconscious on the couch. "Sam!" The Three said almost at the same time. Malcolm stepped away from the computer as Jennifer began to sob.   
  
"He's not coming back....." Jennifer said breaking into tears. Malcolm put his arms on her shoulders, trying to comfort her.   
  
"He couldn't make it back, he gave his life." Malcolm just couldn't believe it.   
  
"What the heck are you talking about Frink!?" Tanker shouted, Sydney checked Sam for vital signs.  
  
"He's still breathing, and he has a pulse." She assured, more concerned about her friend then about what everyone was talking about.   
  
"Oh come on buddy wake up!" Amp said shaking Sam. There was no response, no movement.   
  
Tanker went up to Malcolm, tore him away from Jennifer and grabbed him by the throat. "Tell me what happened to him Frink?"   
  
"No Tanker stop, it wasn't Malcolm's fault Sam he-he was fighting this thing inside the computer, th-his thing called Kilokhan.  
  
Tanker looked shocked. Amp and Sydney looked away from Sam to the others.   
  
"He fought Kilokhan...by himself?" Amp asked, with an expression of horror.  
  
"Yes Malcolm just wanted to help." Jennifer pleaded. Tanker loosened his grip on Malcolm, and slowly let go.   
  
"No Jennifer." Malcolm began to correct. "This was my fault." Everyone's eyes locked on Malcolm. He looked to ground. He had to tell them. "I helped Kilokahn."   
  
"WHAT?!" Tankers shouted. He grabbed Malcolm's collar with both his hands. "Talk now Frink, what did you do to Sam!"   
  
Malcolm was caught off guard, but knew he should have expected something like this. It was what he deserved. He remembered what Sam told him.   
  
"Kilokhan was able to track down where Servo came from, but could not track him down fully unless he had more data, he needed more active circuits. That's why I was telling everyone to put up more Christmas lights, so he could track down Servo."  
  
"You little skunk, I should kill you!" Tanker screamed.   
  
Sydney got up and walked to Malcolm. "It was you! You were the one who designed all of Kilokhan's viruses!" She accused. Malcolm did his best to nod.   
  
"Kilokhan did something to freeze you three in place. Then when he tried to kill Sam, he must have told Sam about me, because Sam escaped and ran to my house. He tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen. Then Kilokhan came and tried to kill me. So he took to his place, Kilokhan attacked again thanks to my refusal to cooperate with Sam. Sam was hit by some attack Kilokhan had. Sam told me how to send him into the web, so I did. But it only sent his mind into Servo, not his body." Malcolm stopped for a second letting everything register.   
  
"Sam couldn't beat Kilokhan so he created a power surge, it deleted Kilokhan, the system, and...." He looked to Sam.   
  
Ever focused back on Sam. "Oh my God." Sydney said, she ran back over to Sam. It was then she noticed something. "The Servo program it's....gone."   
  
"Lost with the system I'm afraid." Malcolm answered.   
  
"This is your fault! Sam's dead because of you!" Tanker slammed his fist into Malcolm's stomach. Malcolm fell to the ground and gasped for air.   
  
"Do it...kill me. More then I deserve." He responded after catching his breath. Tanker looked to Malcolm uncertainly.   
  
"Tanker forget it." Sydney spoke up. Both Amp and Jennifer were in tears at this point. "We've got to get Sam to a hospital, they can do more for him then we can." She pleaded. Trying to lift Sam from his shoulder's Tanker nodded.   
  
"Frink, disappear." He warned. He walked over and grabbed Sam by the legs. Everyone except Malcolm went up the stairs to call an ambulance. Malcolm simply lay there for a moment.   
  
"Sam please, find a way to come back. For, for them Sam, for your friends. For.....me." He remembered one of the last things Sam had said was that Malcolm was his friend. Malcolm took comfort in that. He got up and walked up the stairs, through the back door, as to avoid Sam's panicking friends.   
  
'Death, is more then I deserved.' He thought. He had been the one who caused what happened to Sam. He arrived at his house, in his room, he saw something he was thankful for. His computer had crashed. He looked at the disks. A whole stack of them, back-up for all his files....a back up for Kilokhan. He grabbed the stack and tossed it onto the ground, then stomped on them.  
  
"Never again Kilokhan." He said, he looked down on the shards of the destroyed disks. "Never again."  
  
Sam Collins was taken into observation by ambulance. His friends and family would not be able to see him as he had to be have test taken, to discover what was wrong with him. The Syber Squad had no choice but to say Sam had simply collapsed without warning in the basement. Now doctor's rolled him in, they would have to test for possible brain damaged.   
  
There were two doctors present, before the test could begin when something strange happened.   
  
Sam Collin's eyes shot open.   
  
"He's awake." One said happily. The other leaned towards the bed he was in. "Son are you all right?" Sam looked uncertain for a second, her looked around the walls, at the bed, then at his hands. He then grinned evilly. Then suddenly laughed uncontrollably. "Success." He said after laughing. His skin color changed to a dark color. His eyes began to glow red. The doctors screamed, but had no time to do anything else as 'Sam' shot a bright white beam out of his arm. "your deleted meat things." He said triumphantly. The two collapsed to the ground, motionless. He got out of the bed. He was wearing Sam's clothes, he looked like Sam, but he wasn't.  
  
"I wonder." The voices was now that of Kilokhan's. "I wonder if at the last second, the Servo meat thing realized that in the digital world, he was still a program, one that I could still leap into. I wonder if he realized that when he tried to return to his body, I was inside of him, I wonder if he could have suspected, that coming back to his body would allow me control over it." He   
  
He walked out of the room. "I doubt it though, he was just another meat thing after all." Said Kilokhan, from Sam's body. "And now to deal with his friends." Second by second, Sam started to look less and less like Sam and more and more like Kilokhan, a helmet now covering his head, and cape sticking out of his now black clothes. He told himself how brilliant he was, being able to avoid deletion by a split second by going into Servo.  
  
"This is going to make things simple." And thus, Kilokhan was released on humanity.   
  
To Be continued 


End file.
